<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discovers by HoneyNeechan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963575">Discovers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNeechan/pseuds/HoneyNeechan'>HoneyNeechan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNeechan/pseuds/HoneyNeechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello (TMNT 2012) x Reader - A boring day leads to a unespected discover...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello (TMNT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Discovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first experiments as a Character x Reader insert. Let's hope this works ok for everyone. I used the "They/Them" pronoun so that every gender will be fine.<br/>English is not my first language so be patient please XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I wonder if he's in here ...", thought (Y/N) entering the laboratory, looking around for their favorite turtle: they saw him sitting at his desk as usual, too absorbed in his work to realize that they were there. . With a smart smile they decided to take advantage of it, approaching on tiptoe to him, ready to scare him by jumping on him ...</p>
<p>- Tell me (Y/N) -</p>
<p>... Too bad that he had already noticed their presence, thus ruining the surprise attack. Sometimes they forgot the ninja's ever-active senses in purple.</p>
<p>Puffing annoyed, they leaned with their hands on the back of the chair, leaning forward to see what he was doing: before his eyes there was a kind of box full of colored threads to which Donnie occasionally detached and reattached each thread putting it in different positions and marking some notes on a block nearby. They didn't understand much about science, but still managed to guess that he was trying to understand if that thing gave any answer to the movement of the threads.</p>
<p>- I was bored and I hoped you could keep me company -, they answered his question, moving from his position behind him to stand in front of him, leaning his back on the desk.</p>
<p>- Unfortunately, as you can see I'm bus-, Donnie stopped in mid-sentence, when looking up he noticed the human's clothing: bare feet, short shorts and a t-shirt that left their belly, shoulders and arms uncovered.</p>
<p>- B-But H-how a-are you d-dressed? -, he stammered in a slightly shrill voice, blushing like a pepper and dropping pliers and pencil to be able to cover his eyes with his hands.</p>
<p>They tilted their head slightly to the side as they always did when they were confused.</p>
<p>- As always when I have to go out. It's just raining now and I don't want to get wet, I just had my hair done -, they replied, starting to fiddle with one of his dark curls, - Why, don't you like me? -, they added then, moving his hands away from his face and smiling reassuringly, - You know I love to show off -.</p>
<p>- Y-Yes, I forgot -, he murmured a little red in the face; (Y/N) always dressed like that and now almost everyone in the family had become accustomed to not making comments anymore and not to be surprised anymore, but for him every now and then it still created a slight embarrassment.</p>
<p>- Strange though -, he added with a slight glance at his computer next to it, - The weather was not bringing rain for this afternoon -.</p>
<p>They shrugged with a slight "dunno", then began to fiddle with one of the tails of Donatello's bandana taking advantage that he was turned towards the computer.</p>
<p>- So what do we do? -, they asked, sliding the tips of the fabric over his neck. What they did not expect was that the turtle would quickly withdraw from them with a strangled sound, rubbing a hand on the point of the teased skin.</p>
<p>- Ehy you're okay Donnie? What happened? -, they asked, confused by that reaction. That they have touched some old wound?</p>
<p>- N-nothing nothing! You ... uh ... caught me by surprise! - said the young turtle, blushing and turning back to the computer, trying to hide his nervousness.</p>
<p>But (Y/N) were not convinced, intrigued by the somewhat strange behavior; they knew Donnie enough to know that if it was something serious he would have told them, so there was something else underneath and they were determined to find out what.</p>
<p>They then approached him again slowly, taking advantage of the fact that he was trying not to look at them to embrace him from behind, locking him in place.</p>
<p>- What's wrong with you? You're acting strange - they whispered gently in his ear, which made the young ninja even more tense.</p>
<p>- N-N-Nothing really! It's all right! -, he stammered, trying to free himself gently from the embrace, but immediately stopping when he felt their fingers move towards that sensitive point of his neck; he had to make a huge effort not to chuckle when they started tapping their nails on his skin.</p>
<p>- Are you sure? -, they didn't give up, well determined to discover his secret, - You're so tense ... Are you sure you're not hiding anything Donatello? -.</p>
<p>- N-Nohohoh ... It's all right -, no matter how hard he tried he could not hold back a slight chuckle ... And that was the spark that triggered everything.</p>
<p>It took (Y/N) a few seconds to make two and two and decide their next move.</p>
<p>Donatello felt that their embrace was melting, but before he could rejoice in the regained freedom he felt 10 spiteful fingers dance fast on his neck, taking him by surprise and triggering an attack of laughter: - Nohohohoho (Y/N) !!!</p>
<p>S-Stohohohohohopp ihihihihitt !!! -. He tried to grab their wrists to stop his tickling attack, but every time he tried to take their hand they slipped away, going to tickle the back of the neck not protected by the shell and just as sensitive as the rest.</p>
<p>- Incredible! -, they laughed as they continued their little game, - I didn't imagine turtles could be ticklish! -.</p>
<p>Donnie didn't hear them, too busy laughing, but at last he seemed to realize that if he couldn't stop them at least he could escape by getting up from the chair and walking away from them; and that was what he did with a quick snap, taking himself as far away from them as possible, then assuming a defensive position ready for any other attack.</p>
<p>But (Y/N) didn't move, just looking at him with an amused expression on their face and their hands clasped behind the back. - You guys are really full of surprises! -.</p>
<p>- What's surprising about tickling? All living beings have this weakness, although they demonstrate it with different reactions - he defended himself, without however lowering his guard.</p>
<p>(Y/N) laughed again, nodding at his words. - It's true you're right. For example, I am a lot ticklish on my tummy and under my feet. I wouldn't last long if someone tickled me there -.</p>
<p>The turtle looked at them surprised and confused: - Why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid that I could get revenge? -.</p>
<p>- Maybe yes maybe no. But now we are even. I know your weak point and you know mine -, they said laughing again, then going to head to the makeshift bed of the laboratory and sitting on it and stretching. - I haven't been sleeping well lately, you know? -.</p>
<p>That confession took the young mutant by surprise. Usually (Y/N) never confided, with none of them, even when they were sick they just closed themself in their room, dismissing the turtles and Splinter with a gentle smile and a promise to see them again as soon as they felt better. Their questions and concerns always fell silent, so they got used to leaving them alone, realizing that they would not get a spider out of the hole.</p>
<p>(Y/N) were a very special person, by now they had understood them, and therefore they had become accustomed to act accordingly and to live with their strange way of doing.</p>
<p>- I was thinking of going out today to have a nice walk, distracting myself and getting tired enough, but unfortunately it's raining and so I'm stuck here. I'd like to do something fun but Mikey is busy with his new console and Raph and Leo are training -, they snorted annoyed, letting themself fall back on the covers, then turning their (E/C) eyes towards the turtle who was looking at them somewhat worried, - I was hoping that we could, I don't know, spend time together? -.</p>
<p>Their tone was uncertain, as if they themself weren't sure that asking Donatello for help was the right thing to do; it reminded him so much of a little child who asks for a biscuit before dinner even though they knows they shouldn't. It was adorable.</p>
<p>He approached them, also sitting on the blankets, trying to get an idea on how to improve their mood which he had now understood not to be the best despite their smiling mask; as he watched them, he thought of what they have said to him a moment ago, his gaze focused on his exposed body. He felt their eyes follow him while in an instinctive gesture he placed a hand on their belly, feeling them suppress a shiver and a giggle come out of their mouth now parted in a smile.</p>
<p>- Are you going to get your revenge? -, they asked in a whisper.</p>
<p>- I don't know -, he decided to play that particular game, finally understanding what they wanted from him and choosing to indulge them; if it was what they really desired, it was worth satisfying them. - You said that your belly is a weak point, however, it would not seem right to attack right there -, he began to gently tap his fingers on the skin just above the belly button, while (Y/N) chuckled and involuntarily tried to get away from that slight tickle.</p>
<p>- I-I can resist i-if I wahahahantt tohohohoh -.</p>
<p>- Oh really? Are you absolutely sure? - Donnie began to draw slow circles with his fingers, grinning satisfied with the slight squeak that escaped from their lips as a slight blush began to spread on their cheeks.</p>
<p>- (Y/N) I have not yet heard an answer -, he teased them by increasing the speed of the tickling and also adding the other hand to the game, getting a small cry from them and an increase in the volume of their laughter; it really had to be a critical point. - Sooo? -.</p>
<p>- Ihihihih'mm su-surehehehehehe!! - they finally managed to formulate between laughter as they began to claw the sheets with their fingers to resist the instinct to grab the turtle's hands to stop him: they slowly felt the stress of those days abandoning them replaced by the tickling sensations that from the tummy branched towards their hips as Donnie experimentally went to tease them even in that area, making them burst into another amused scream.</p>
<p>- Ohoh another weak point? -. Ok Donatello had to admit it, he was having fun too. Honestly speaking, he would never have thought that (Y/N) would ask him, albeit somewhat indirectly, to tickle them, but he found it an extremely adorable thing, especially for the various expressions they made every time he decided to explore a new area of their body: they closed their eyes, squeezed their nose and turned their head from side to side, shaking the curls of their hair, without trying to stop laughing or asking him to stop; they just sat there, lying on the bed and enjoy the tickling.</p>
<p>"They're so pretty ...", Donnie couldn't think of anything else as he watched them and it was only when they opened their eyes again and stopped laughing that he realized that he had stopped the tickling.</p>
<p>- Donatello ... is everything ok? -, they asked him as they took a breath, fixing their eyes in his dark ones: to them he seemed thoughtful and worried, his forehead was wrinkled and he was staring at them with an uncertain look, as if he didn't know what he was doing.</p>
<p>- Eh? ... Ah no nothing, s-sorry - replied the turtle after a few seconds, then getting up from the bed and going to the desk.</p>
<p>(Y/N) stared at him in confusion as they pulled himself up and stood up; they followed him uncertainly, watching him as he sat back in the chair, deliberately giving them his back while remaining silent.</p>
<p>- Donnie? -, they called him again turning around the chair and facing him, - Did I say something wrong? -.</p>
<p>- N-No no! It's really just ... it's nothing, s-seriously ... -, he tried to protest, but stopped holding his breath noting how close they were: they have placed their hands on his own, supporting themself on the armrests of the chair, and they were bent forward with their face a few centimeters from his. He tried to look away from those worried eyes turning his own down ... immediately raising them when he realized that he had inadvertently looked into her neckline!</p>
<p>He tried to swallow the knot in his throat feeling a sudden heat branching from his face to his whole body; he was totally embarrassed!</p>
<p>- Donatello -, their voice, so close to his ears and his name whispered that way, did not help to calm him.</p>
<p>- Donatello ... are you scared of me? -.</p>
<p>- W-What?? No! I... -</p>
<p>- So why are you moving away? -</p>
<p>- I ... I don't ... -, the young mutant didn't know what to say.</p>
<p>Ever since that person entered his life he had noticed over and over again how much his body and mind in their presence reasoned in decidedly opposite ways. He had come to feel sensations and emotions that even when he was courting April in the hope of winning her heart he had never experienced.</p>
<p>And it scared him to death!</p>
<p>He was afraid of not being able to understand what (Y/N) was thinking at any moment, not understanding why they could wake up a side of him that with April he had never been able to express; they always listened to him, never asked him anything, they were an accomplice to him in all his ideas and above all they had helped him when April had definitively truncated with him to join Casey. And despite this he was still afraid of being burned again by refusal.</p>
<p>He had had no hope with the first, what could he possibly hope for in this second occasion?</p>
<p>- Donnie please talk to me -, (Y/N) awakened him from his thoughts, tracing the profile of his face with their fingers, making his heart lose a beat.</p>
<p>With a sigh Donatello took their fingers between his, pressing them a little more on his face before speaking: - (Y/N) ... Although I am a mutant ... I am still a men and you ... You are very ... Well ... y-you are... -, he could not formulate a complete curse sentence!</p>
<p>- Donnie -, they called again and when he looked up he was surprised to see them smile with a completely calm expression on their face. - You don't have to justify what you feel with me. You just have to tell me if it's okay for you to stay so close ... -, and brought their faces even closer, - Or if you want me to get away from you, although, I confess, I would not want to do it for myself. But I will respect your decision whichever it will be, as long as you're okay with -.</p>
<p>They started to walk away, but he put his hand lightly behind their head, blocking it gently.</p>
<p>- Please explain, because I am not understanding anything! -.</p>
<p>He was frustrated, almost exasperated. He wanted answers from them, he couldn't stand all those hidden mysteries and messages.</p>
<p>There were a few moments of silence ...</p>
<p>And then...</p>
<p>- I like you -.</p>
<p>It was not clear who said it first. The only thing that mattered to the two was that after that confession their lips had met, first timidly, then more and more vigorously, until, once they broke away due to the need for air, they rediscovered the one between the other's arms, with the poor chair that sent sinister crunches beneath them.</p>
<p>- I believe that... -</p>
<p>- Yes, I think so too -.</p>
<p>They got off his legs and he stood up in turn, without letting go of the hand that he had held tightly in his for all that time.</p>
<p>He still felt the redness imporporare cheeks, while they have already recovered from the embarrassment and watched him smiling.</p>
<p>- Do you want ... Do you want to go to bed? ... -, his uncertain question was met by a mischievous giggle from them. - There'll be time for that too Donnie don't rush in -.</p>
<p>They placed a light kiss on his lips as they walked away from him, heading for the laboratory door.</p>
<p>- Let's go calmly, after all we have all the time. And if you think about it ... -, they winked pointing at their bare feet, - You still have to finish your revenge, don't you? Haha! -, and vanished, leaving him alone with an uncertain smile on his face.</p>
<p>He would never have understood them.</p>
<p>But now it no longer frightened him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>